Last Man Standing
by Diao Lover
Summary: When the RE cast is thrown into a fight to the death and only the last one standing survives, friendship is put to the test as their closest allies turn against them as alliances crumble and trust is broken. Who will be the last man standing? And what will they have to do to survive? My 1st RE fic, please just give it a chance and review!


**Ok guys, here is my 1st attempt at an RE fic. It's based on the survival and onslaught modes from RE6, and it will feature a bit of twists it's kinda like a game show RE fic and eventually I'll put up a poll and you can vote for who you want to win. It'll feature a lot of the characters and I apologise if they are OOC.**

**Anyway this is like an introduction chapter and will introduce the characters and that kind of stuff. Please be nice and review!**

* * *

Derek C Simmons smiled to himself, everything had gone according to plan and he had gotten the people he needed for the succession of this thing. It was kind of like a game show but merely for his entertainment and a couple of others.

Everything was ready the viruses, the other host of this 'show' Ingrid Hunnigan was ready to get the show started as well, though she was a little reluctant when she had realized that it involved the viruses and death of the contestants. But Derek had assured her by saying that they wouldn't actually die.

"Now for the contestants." Derek spoke as the curtain raised and the 28 contestants looked around confused and all soon looked up at the balcony were Derek was standing. "Welcome, all of you have been selected to participate in this game. It is a fight for survival and I'm sure most of you will succeed." Announced Derek as he scanned the contestants and recognised most of them.

The first one he noticed was Ada Wong, how could he not forget the woman he was in love with and even cloned (Ada is wearing her updated RE 2 look from Darkside Chronicles.) The 2nd one he spotted was Carla Radames, the doppelganger of Ada Wong, she was dressed in her iconic blue dress and red scarf.

He grimaced as Leon Scott Kennedy came to his view (he is wearing his RE4 outfit) and smirked when he saw Helena Harper and her sister Deborah, it was going to be fun watching to see how far Helena could make it whilst protecting her sister.

Piers Nivans and Jake Muller were the next two he recognised and he glared at the two of them, however he also took note of Sherry Birkin standing rather close to Jake. She had developed an attraction to him, as he had for her.

Chris Redfield (in his RE5 outfit) was currently glaring at Albert Wesker (he's in his STARS outfit) as was Chris' partner Jill Valentine (who is in her updated RE3 outfit) also close to her brother was Claire Redfield as she sent a gentle smile towards Sherry (Claire is in her update Code Veronica outfit).

Ashley Graham was currently trying to flirt with Leon, promptly being ignored. Excella Gionne was attempting to seduce Wesker and it was working to an extent, as Steve Burnside continued to stare at Claire's butt.

Kevin Ryman was also one of the people currently flirting, as he tried to gain the attention of Cindy Lennox. Yoko Suzuki looked a little nervous as she wondered what laid in store for her here, Rebecca Chambers also looked a little nervous as she reached out to grab Billy Coen's hand for comfort.

Barry Burton was currently fiddling with his gun as Parker Luciani stared slightly envious at the powerful gun in Barry's possession. Jessica Sherawat (snow outfit) gave Chris a wink as Sheva Alomar (she's in her Tribal outfit) was whispering to Josh Stone about something.

Rachael Foley looked on nervously as she wondered what the hell had she gotten herself into. Raymond Vester had an unreadable look as he looked around at the other contestants and weighed his chances.

HUNK (he is in his 2nd outfit from Mercenaries 3D) stared silently none of them looked to be very challenging except for Wesker, Ada and the other Ada...? HUNK knew he would win this but he also kept his arrogance to a low, as it could lead to his downfall.

Deborah Harper looked very nervous as Helena Harper did her best to try and raise her sister's confidence. It did very little but Helena promised Deborah that she would do her very best to make sure that Deborah survived to the end.

Ingrid Hunnigan looked at all of the contestants and she feared for Leon and his safety, all she could do was hope that he would win. "Once again welcome contestants, I am your host Derek C Simmons and this is my co-host Ingrid Hunnigan. We are glad that you all could make it."

The contestants gave various shouts as they questioned why they were here, being forced to participate in this game and what he planned to do with them. Derek raised a hand to silence them as he spoke again. "Hunnigan will go over the details of this game show."

Hunnigan wasted no time as she got into the explanation. "It is a fight for survival and will consist of two rounds. Round 1 is called Survivors and all of the contestants, you, will fight each other to the death and the two that die first go into the bottom 2 and will face elimination. The bottom 2 will then go into Round 2, which is named Onslaught. Here you will face an onslaught of B. , the one who dies first loses and is out of the competition and will not be resurrected."

After hearing the fact that they will actually die presented worry on some of the contestants faces and Jill and Chris sent each other a look that only the 2 of them understood. Hunnigan then continued her speech, "This process will continue until there is only one man left standing. The last man standing will then win a prize of whatever they desire." Carla smiled at that, finally she would have her chance to kill both the fake her and Derek.

Finally Hunnigan finished her speech as Derek had the contestants escorted around the large mansion and to their rooms, the contestants were not looking forward to tomorrow but they really had no idea of what really laid in store for them.

* * *

**Kinda a bad start but review anyway please, the next chapter's will be better and remember to vote on the poll! But please be nice and review, no flames please! This is my 1st RE fic!**


End file.
